


Of Hot Giants and Cold Washingtons

by aqqrieved



Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Climbing Class, Fluff, G/T, Giant!Chris, Giant/Tiny, M/M, and Josh flirts with him, and then josh is dumb, chris is big, josh gets cold, so they cuddle, v big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqqrieved/pseuds/aqqrieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would make sense that even though he <i>saved</i> them, they'd <i>still</i> think he was a monster. But, at least their brother was a cute cuddle whore. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Chris is a giant, and saves Hannah and Beth. Josh comes back to the cabin to find him to flirt some more...without a jacket. Cue cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hot Giants and Cold Washingtons

**Author's Note:**

> kill me I'm climbing class trash
> 
> also did i mention i suck at drabbles? yeah

Blackwood Mountain probably wasn't the best place to hide a 50-foot-tall kid, but Victor did it anyway. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to put him, and besides, he helped out pretty well with the Wendigos. The only issue they really had was when the Washington boy and his rag-tag crew came along for their parties. 

On this particular night, Chris was very unlucky. 

It wasn't his fault that those girls had stumbled across the cliff he slept under. Then again, it wasn't their fault that they were being chased by a Wendigo. Victor had tried to save them, but the one with the glasses must've thought he was a murderer or something, because she let go of the cliff. Which, unfortunately for Chris and fortunately for them, sent them tumbling down his front. 

Chris threw out his hands to catch the girls before they rolled right into his crotch-area, and carefully lifted them closer to his face. Well, shit, might as well introduce myself, he thought bitterly as the two girls huddled together in fear. 

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly, "You took quite the tumble there." 

"P-please don't hurt us," the one with the shorter hair cried. 

Chris frowned, "Hurt you? Why would I...? You know what, never mind, let's just get you two back home to your friends, huh?"

"N-no! You stay away from our friends y-you...you m-monster!" 

Chris winced. That's what he'd been afraid of; being called a monster. A freak. He sighed and stood up. Victor have him a worried look, but Chris shook his head. "I've got 'em." 

The short walk to the lodge was full of the kicking and pushing of the sisters' hands and feet against his fingers. When he reached the building, the people that still stood outside of it, waiting for their friends' returns, gasped. Some of them fled to the safety of the indoors. Chris sighed again, and knelt down to place the girls carefully next to the only remaining teenager. 

The sisters immediately raced inside and away from Chris, and said blonde swallowed sadly and guiltily, beginning to stand to leave. 

"Hey! Wait!" 

Surprised, Chris turned around, shifting awkwardly on his knees as the tan boy smiled at him. Chris felt himself blush. "Thank you. You saved my sisters. What's your name? I'm Josh."

"I'm Chris..." he muttered nervously. 

"Well, hopefully I'll see you around, eh Chris?" Josh gave a charming smile and turned to go inside. Chris flushed and turned to leave as well, but not before hearing someone yelling from inside. 

"Oh, my God, Josh, were you just flirting with a giant?!" 

Josh definitely did not agree, and Chris was definitely not turning redder than the sunset.

 

The next time Josh sees Chris is when he's back at the cabin a few weeks later; winter break, and his time to be alone. His sisters are off with their friends, and his parents will be at a different party every night, and he just wants some alone time. Well, more or less, he wants some alone time with the seriously cute giant that lives on his family's mountain. 

Josh is so desperate to find said giant that he kind of just walks out of the lodge in a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers, and completely disregards the fact that it's like -10 degrees fahrenheit outside. He doesn't realize how cold it is until his lips start to turn blue, and he reaches the cliff where Chris supposedly lives. When he spots the top of Chris' head below him, he grins with chattering teeth, and rolls up the biggest snowball he can. When it reaches about half his height and twice his width, he rolls it off of the edge and onto the top of the blonde giant's unsuspecting noggin. 

When Chris feels the snowball hit his head--hard, might he add, because when you drop frozen water from a high place, it's gonna hurt--he flails for a minute before staring directly up. His eyes widen and his cheeks flush when he recognizes the dark hair and tan skin of Josh Washington standing on the cliff--in just a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. He shoots to his feet, standing up to meet Josh at eye level. With closer examination, he can see the blue lips and chattering teeth. 

"Oh, my God, Josh, what were you thinking?! It's like, negative too-fucking-cold degrees outside right now and you're wearing a hoodie?!" he frets. Josh laughs and holds out his arms. 

"Perhaps you can be my cuddle buddy for a while?" Chris rolled his eyes with a blush as Josh wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Just--ugh, come here," he muttered, hesitantly scooping the brunette into his hands. He slid his back down the cliff until he was seated on the ground with his knees pulled to his chest. He kept Josh cupped in his hands between his knees and chest. 

"Wow, you are really..." 

"Big?" Chris muttered bitterly. Josh smiled. 

"Warm, Cochise. I was gonna say warm." 

"'Cochise'?"

"Yeah! 'The ultimate badass.'" Chris was sure he couldn't get any more red, but it turns out he could. "You're cute when you blush." 

"You're cute all of the time." It was Josh's turn to be flustered. Chris was actually surprised he said that. "I-I mean--" 

Josh smiled shyly and gestured for Chris to lift him closer. When he reached the point where Chris had to go cross-eyed to see him, he told him to stop. Josh leaned forward and placed a kiss on Chris' nose. He could feel Chris' skin go hot under his lips. 

Decidedly returning the favor, Chris leaned forward and basically kissed Josh's entire face. When he pulled back, Josh was grinning and slightly coated in saliva. Chris apologized about 7 times and hid his face in his knees. Josh laughed and brushed it off. 

"Do it again, if you want, Cochise. I don't mind." 

So, he did. A lot, actually.


End file.
